


Fangirl to Fiancée

by CatrinaSL



Series: Marry Me [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Marriage Proposal, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Selfies, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, fangirling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy goes from fangirl to fiancée in one awkwardly blurted proposal.





	Fangirl to Fiancée

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

Working at Stark Industries was an Experience. Great coffee, plenty of work space, free accommodations, and the slim but ever-present chance of glimpsing a superhero. Darcy had, so far, been in Tony Stark's presence twice, been introduced to the super-dreamy Hawkeye, had attended the same dinner party as the sweet but sassy Captain America, and was slowly getting used to breathing the same air as the Incredible Hulk (it helped that Bruce himself was way less imposing than his superhero alter ego).

But then one ordinary Wednesday, Darcy found herself walking down the hallway toward a Legend.

She immediately started freaking out internally. _Oh my Thor, what do I do, what do I do?!_ She didn’t want to embarrass herself or come off as a crazy fangirl, but at the same time she wanted to squeal, jump up and down, and ask for a picture with her so that she could post it on instagram and hashtag it all sorts of embarrassing things.

She was getting closer, looking down at the folder in her hand, her red hair shining in the mid-morning sun.

Darcy took a deep breath and decided what to do: she would calmly say, "Excuse me, I just wanted to say that I'm a huge fan of yours. You inspire so many women to be the best they can be. Thank you for being so awesome."

She stood and watched as the other woman approached, rehearsing her speech to herself. Unfortunately, her plans did not survive contact with the target, because when she drew even with Darcy, she found she was unable to make any sound come out of her mouth.

Her idol walked right past her, focused on the object in her hands.

She had to do something, say something. When would Darcy have this chance again? She couldn't just let her walk away.

 _Do something! Say something!_ Darcy started to panic, and then: "Will you marry me?"

So, that happened.

Darcy watched as she stopped, turned around, and looked at her.

So much for the non-awkward first impression. Darcy tried to physically melt into a puddle on the floor, but then remembered it wasn’t possible. _Stupid laws of the universe._

"Maybe we should start with a handshake instead," the object of her admiration suggested, closing the folder and stepping toward Darcy.

"What in the Nine Realms?" Darcy wondered. It was as though she had recited the Words lovingly written across her ribs. "Is it possible that we're _Soulmates_?"

She smiled. "Seems that way."

"Holy Asgardian Science! All I wanted to do was tell you I think you're rad, but I'm super glad I embarrassed myself instead! I can't believe my Soulmate is _Pepper Potts_!"

"And mine is...?"

"Oh, sorry, Darcy Lewis. I work for Jane. Foster."

"It's nice to meet you, Darcy," Pepper said with a smile. "I have to say, I always thought we'd meet in Vegas, not outside an R&D lab in New York."

"We can do Vegas," Darcy told her. "Wanna go now? I can get us tickets!"

She got out her phone, but Pepper stopped her with a hand and a laugh.

"Maybe we could get to know each other a little first?" she suggested. "I'm sort of in a relationship right at the moment."

"Oh, yeah," Darcy remembered. "Probably wouldn't be very cool of me to steal the boss' girlfriend. I'd get myself fired."

"Well, technically, you work for me," Pepper reminded her.

Darcy tried to take this in. "Does this mean I get a raise?" she wondered aloud. "Teacher's pet style?"

Pepper laughed. "Absolutely."

"Best Soulmate ever!" Darcy declared.

Pepper glanced at her watch. "I have somewhere I need to be, but would you like to have dinner tomorrow night?"

"Anything you want," Darcy agreed immediately.

Pepper looked a little nervous when she said, "Let me give you my number." It was adorable.

"As long as I get to take a selfie with you," Darcy bargained.

"Okay, but same rules as Tony: no unapproved pictures on social media."

"And no groping in front of the paparazzi?"

Pepper looked slightly worried. "Was that something you were planning on doing?"

Darcy grinned. "Not if it's against the rules."

"We can go over them at dinner."

"Okay," Darcy said, then slid up beside her Soulmate and snapped a picture. "I'll just send this one to Jane. And my mom. And my best friend from high school. But I'll make sure they keep it on the DL."

She handed her phone to Pepper, who saved her number in Darcy’s contacts. When she was finished, she gave it back, then smiled nervously and said, "Well, I should get to my meeting..."

"Yeah," Darcy agreed. "It was nice to meet you, Soulmate."

"Yes, it was."

Pepper seemed reluctant to step away, but she finally did, glancing back at Darcy as she waited for the elevator. But then her text alert went off, and she dug around for her phone, smiling when she discovered the picture Darcy had just taken with the caption, "When we get married, I'm taking your name."

Darcy grinned when she looked back and blushed. Then her Soulmate, the Legend, stepped into the elevator and was gone.

“Wow,” Darcy told the empty hallway.

“Darcy?!” Jane shouted from inside the lab. “What’s this text message about? Did you just sexually harass the CEO of Stark Industries?”

Darcy stuck her head through the door. “Nope,” she replied. “We got engaged. Fangirl to fiancée in one awkwardly blurted proposal.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/166713158073/fangirl-to-fianc%C3%A9e)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Not Weird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407027) by [CatrinaSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL)




End file.
